ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Awesome Jack
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- Roads (Talk) 22:56, November 7, 2011 Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. Credits If you take pictures from deviantART, please, give credits to the user who made them. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 15:18, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Forms For all your Ultimate forms, you shorten it to "Ult XYZ" because there's another alien with the same name. Instead, make the title "Ultimate XYZ (BTMO)," since BTMO is ''Ben 100: Matrix Overload's acronym. This is wiki standard for this situation. I've already renamed two of your aliens. ---****--- Roads 21:06,12/23/2011 21:06, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Picture from Spanish Wiki! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111222220220/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a2/UltimateDitto.png Your Ultimate Ditto is the Ditto of Nanomech25 in the Ben 10 fanon wiki! You only edit it.Phineas10 (Talk - Blog - ) 00:15, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I gave him credit on the page. 6jackb (Talk - Blog - ) 19:04, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello See, the image from ultimate ditto is created by an user nanomech25 in spanish wiki, you please find out who is the image before it is put, excuse the inconvenience and if you want to leave on my profile what you mean by that user to give you the picture :D. --Lobo solitario29 (Talk - Blog - ) 00:38, December 29, 2011 (UTC) can i use your main character for the series i'm making with many users included? Yes you may! If I were Ben 10 I would turn into Ultimate Wildmutt and chase my tail! Colors Sorry, Jack, but blue is not on the color agenda. I have changed the Heading template's text color back to black. Sorry. Feel free to ask any questions you need to. ---****--- Roads 14:44,1/3/2012 RE: Tabs Happy to. Here's a bit on how tabs work. Tabs are programmed to take an entire other page and render it on the page with tabs. If there are more than one tab, you can change the rendering, blah blah blah. Usually, these pages that are being rendered are in subpages of the tabbed page. For example, BTMT/Season 1. Everything to the left of the forward slash is the base page. Everything to the right of it is the subpage. One more thing: please leave messages at the bottom of my talk page, with the Leave Message button. Having to dig through my talk page edit history to see what message was left last, and by whom, is unnecessary. ---****--- Roads 13:59,1/6/2012 RE: Newsletter It's on hiatus for the following reasons: #I forgot to make them. :P #I'm organizing the new system of delivery. ---****--- Roads 20:12,1/9/2012 Re: JUU Crossover Sure, what's your series you want? -- It is called Help Comes When Needed. It includes some other series. JUU can appear. Do you want another series of your to appear? 6jackb (Talk - Blog - ) 21:17, January 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: (to infinity): Tabs Funny. It's showing up for me just fine. I guess you figured it out. Also, a tip. I can organize your pages with divs (those grey outline rectangles, like on BTMT and the main page) so the Heading templates don't look so out-of-place. Another tip: don't center text in bulleted or numbered lists. It looks really bad. XP ---****--- Roads 13:33,1/10/2012 PS. You're supposed to link to your talk page in the subscribers page. Don't worry, I fixed it. Thanks for letting me know that you need a description for Signal Sound. He's a metal man with a hypnotic twirl on his forehead, with an omnitrix symbol on his chest. Thanks, Cartoon44 6jackb, if you're there, meet me at chat. :) -Cartoon44